Barriers
by Lady Eivel
Summary: Sequel to Bloodlust. When the transformed Doctor and Martha decide to pay a visit to Earth, it’s up to Torchwood to stop them. But when it’s a friend or a sister you’re fighting, things get complicated. TenMartha JackTish, rated for vampirism.
1. Prologue

**Barriers**

Summary: Sequel to Bloodlust. When the transformed Doctor and Martha decide to pay a visit to Earth, it's up to Torchwood to stop them. But when it's a friend you're fighting, things get complicated. TenMartha.

Disclaimer: Xandria owns the song which will be dotted through the chapters (_Vampire_), while the beeb owns Doctor Who. I can only dream…

0-0-0

**Prologue**

0-0-0

It was quiet in Torchwood's Cardiff base. There had been a recent lull in alien attacks, and as such only Jack remained, feet on the table as he leant back in his chair. The others were at the local pub, celebrating Gwen's birthday. Jack had opted to remain at the base, however, as he had a feeling that something was wrong.

He was right.

The unknown shield that held fast around the Earth rippled.

On board a Type 40 TARDIS, a vampire snarled. Another vampire comforted him.

They _would_ get through.

0-0-0

_She sees the prayer and she's aware  
The times are hard but she don't care_

0-0-0

A/N Very short, I know, the next chapters will be far longer. I just wanted to leave it here.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to MissHaunted-Moonlight and wolviesrogue for reviewing!

**Chapter 1**

0-0-0

A metallic hissing noise made Jack start and look under his desk, where he kept his most precious item. Expecting to see the usual hand, bubbling gently in the capsule of water, he was horrified to see it turn grey, then black. The water around it clouded with a dark purple colour, and the nails of the hand turned blood red. Before Jack fully recovered from the sight, there was a urgent-sounding beeping from the computer. He started, instantly alert by the screen.

Something- or someone- had broken through the rift.

0-0-0

Dave slapped some money by his empty glass and half-staggered from the pub. Someone winked at him on his way out- a young man in a grey suit, but he paid no attention. The wintry Cardiff air sobered him slightly as he left the doorway, and he heard a voice from a little way away, calling him. It was a woman's voice- slightly husky and eerily beautiful. He turned to see a young black woman standing by the entrance to an alleyway, in the centre of a pool of light cast by the street lamp overhead. As their eyes met, she smiled coyly and ducked into the alleyway. Grinning, he followed her.

The alleyway was dark, crude graffiti covering the walls. In the dim light from the lamp in the street, he saw it was apparently empty, a lone wooden box casting long shadows. He cautiously stepped forward.

"You hiding?" He called, voice quavering slightly. Suddenly, taloned hands pinned his arms behind his back. A voice came from behind him.

"He's yours," This voice was also husky, but it was a man. The ethereal tones held just a trace of a Scottish accent. The woman he had heard earlier giggled.

"Why thankyou, _Doctor_," both voices laughed. Dave was scared.

"Who are you? What- what d'you want me for?" Something pricked the back of his neck.

"If we told you the science, you would never understand. You humans are all so ignorant." The woman crooned. Without warning, a stab of pain shot through his neck, but any noise Dave might have made was prevented as loss of blood sapped all his strength within seconds.

The limp body fell to the floor. The man who had once been known as the Doctor chuckled.

"Well done," the woman beside him rose and faced him.

"Thankyou. Just one thing- next time we need light, you be the bait, alright?" she hissed softly.

"Perhaps, _Miss Jones_," he told her, smiling wickedly. She frowned slightly.

"Don't say it. She stirs a little every time you do." He nodded.

"_He_'s still fighting, too. He'll die eventually. Actually, I would have been rather disappointed in him if he hadn't put up some sort of fight. Both of them in fact- takes some of the fun out of the possession." She nodded.

"They will notice eventually, though. The people here- if we take their own every night…" he chuckled.

"Hardly. They don't care what happens- you've seen what they do to each other! Even we give our… prey a quick death. But this race- they are always thinking up new ways to kill. They don't care who it is. At least we let people die with some dignity." He smiled down at her. "And I doubt we will need two every night. They have so much blood, after all. And it's so filling, I doubt we'll need to feed again tomorrow night." She grinned up at him.

"I don't mind killing them. Pathetic things- always fighting so hard to preserve their miserable lives. It's just, like you said, I don't want to encounter them if they know how to stop us," he tutted softly, drawing her into a hug.

"They won't. Trust me." He kissed her softly on the head as she leant into his chest. "Come on." He dropped one arm to her waist and, letting go with the other, led her back to the TARDIS.

0-0-0

Jack looked up as Toshiko staggered in.

"This'd be'er be good." She slurred, tottering over to him.

"It is." He pointed to the display. "Something broke through the rift last night. And something else was damaged- it's almost like a temporal shield was put up around our planet, designed to exclude one single transport from a set point of time in its use. I need you to find out all you can about the shield, the transport it was meant to keep out, and what the hell just got through the rift." He looked up. Toshiko was giggling, rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of her feet. "Here," he put the chair behind her and she flopped into it, still hysterical. "I'll get you something to drink." He raced to the lab and put together a quick 'cure' for drunkenness that Ianto had shown him a while back. Taking care not to spill any of the liquid on the floor, he sped back to Toshiko, who looked around dazedly as he entered. She took the drink and the glass was quickly empty. Within seconds she was her usual self and listening intently as Jack repeated his earlier instructions.

"I'll get right on it."

"Thanks." Jack stooped and pushed the capsule containing the hand out of sight. His team knew he was… different, but he had doubts about the effect on loyalty and morale if they discovered their leader kept a severed hand preserved under his desk, even more so if they saw the colour. And, although he'd never admit it, the sight scared him. Just a little. Thoughts of what could do that to the hand kept creeping into his mind, and they were not pleasant. With a sigh, Jack headed for the lab. He wanted the whole team on this, and a group of inebriated party-goers would do little to help him.

0-0-0

Tish heard her mobile ringing. She grabbed it and flicked it open.

"Hello?"

"Tish- it's me," her mother's voice was worried, urgent. "Have you seen Martha?"

"Since last night? No, can't say I have. Why? Is it something to do with the Doctor?"

"It has everything to do with him!" Francine hissed. The tone worried her daughter.

"Okay… I'll keep an eye out for them both then. Love you Mum," she hung up and slipped the phone back into her pocket. Normally, she wouldn't be overly worried about her sister, but her mother's urgent tone had unnerved her, and she had had a strange feeling of foreboding since the previous night. She hesitated, then picked her phone up again.

"_Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Martha Jones. If this is urgent, please page me at 07555 435500. Otherwise, leave a message after the beep_."

0-0-0

The Doctor and Martha looked up as a light flashed in the pocket of the woman's old jacket. The aforementioned beep sounded, and Tish spoke.

"Hi Martha, it's me. Just got a call from Mum- she's really uptight about that Doctor guy you were with. Anyway, this probably sounds ridiculous- you know what Mum's like after all- but just give me a call, yeah? Just want to make sure you're okay." The message ended and the vampires looked at each other.

"Will you?" The Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow. Martha narrowed her eyes slightly.

"No. Why should I? The human herself said she thought that message was ridiculous- there really is no point. And _she's_ stirring." The Doctor shrugged.

"_He_ is too. Nothing we can't contain, unless I underestimated your telepathic abilities?" He gave a wry smile as Martha scowled at him.

"You know perfectly well we both can. It's just a useless waste of energy, that's all."

"Hark who's talking- you only have a human. The Time Lord is far stronger." He wrapped an arm around her, turning to the console beside them. "It matters not. It will only be some time more before we are free from them forever. They will not live too long, I promise."

0-0-0

_Dark are the streets, gloom's creeping out of the walls  
Dirt comes alive and all the neon-lights call  
Demons and fools and a lady of black  
Vampire  
She's of the kind night time-insomniac_

0-0-0

A/N The answer message came from _Where Ever I May Roam_ by Irena K- which is a truly hilarious fic. If Irena is reading this and doesn't like me including her stuff, please say so and I'll change it.


	3. Chapter 2

Again, many thanks to all those who reviewed: Elvish-Princess99, Syreene, Reefgirl and MissHaunted-Moonlight (the best Doctor Who vampire writer around- so glad you like my ramblings!).

**Chapter 2**

Jack picked up the printout. It was a grainy CCTV image showing a young black woman and a white man running hand in hand down a hospital corridor.

"We think she's the Doctor's new companion." Ianto told him. "Her name's Martha Jones- apparently she went missing the day before yesterday. She reappeared at that LazLabs fiasco, along with the Doctor," Jack nodded.

"And this?"

"Royal Hope Hospital. The one where the whole thing vanished, and everyone inside claimed alien abduction afterwards."

"I remember that. So she's…?"

"Medical student. Divorced parents, middle child of three. Her cousin used to work for Torchwood."

"Used to? What happened to her?"

"Canary Wharf happened." Owen stated with his usual tact, stepping over and looking over his shoulder at the picture.

"Ah." Was all Jack could say. They all knew what had happened- had all lost someone they knew to the metal monsters that had waged war around them. A vision of Rose entered his mind and he had to fight for control over the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Blinking hard, he turned round to Toshiko, who sat at her desk looking up at him. "Tosh- get hold of that girl's sister. I want her over here a.s.a.p., alright?" Tosh nodded.

"I'll get right on it."

"Jack?" It was Gwen. "The hospital just called- there's something you need to see."

0-0-0

Jack strode down the corridors until he reached a guarded double door. He flashed his ID at one of the two security officers in front of it and stepped through. The room was small and totally white. A small window let in a shaft of light, which seemed to turn unnaturally clinical as it hit the colourless brick wall. A man who seemed to be in his late 30s was strapped in a straitjacket in the far corner of the room. His neck had an odd scar on it and he hissed at Jack as he entered. Another man stood near the door, and he turned to Jack with a worried expression on his face, one eye watching the straitjacketed patient warily.

"Police brought this one in last night. Apparently he tried to attack a young woman at a pub, but some other guys stopped him and held him down till the police got there. Said he had a hell of a lot of strength, he managed to injure a couple of people before he was subdued." Jack looked the patient in the eye. Another guttural hiss sounded, but the eye contact was held.

"So why did you call us?"

"His genetic makeup has been altered. His skin is paler than the average person, and his hands have claws. That mark on his neck came from a bite of some kind, but we haven't been able to identify the animal, if it _is_ even an animal."

"So you think it's not?"

"It couldn't be. No condition or animal bite could have caused the changes. His blood can't even carry haemoglobin any more- we had to give some of the stuff in the blood banks intravenously before he calmed down." Jack allowed himself a wry smile.

"Sounds oddly like a vampire."

"I'd never have said this a year ago, but with all the oddities that have been happening recently, I'm inclined to believe it might be." Jack stepped towards the man in the straitjacket. This time he snarled, baring slender fangs at the newcomer. "We've identified him as a Mr. David Thomas, in case that's any use."

"Thanks." Jack crouched in front of David, so their faces were level. "So… what happened to you?" Without warning, the man flew forward. The straitjacket fell off, slit in half at the back, as its former occupant shot out the door.

"He's escaped!" Yelled the guards. Jack rose to his feet as screams ripped their way through his ears. He raced after David, but was only just in time to see the vampire snarl at a cowering woman before leaping from the window and running off into the streets beyond.

0-0-0

Dave slipped into what had been his home. He was thankful that the night was not yet over- the journey would have been agony otherwise. As it was, hiding his new… characteristics had been tricky. Still, he was here now. He knew he did not want to become a fully-fledged vampire: this meant a choice. Make the change, and take his revenge on those who had attacked him, or die now and give the job to another. It had been a hard choice, but he had made it. He would ask his girlfriend Olivia to do the job. She would do anything for him. He entered the bedroom to see a lone figure standing alone by the window. She turned as he entered.

"About bloody time… oh my god!" She gasped, any anger leaving her as her boyfriend took her into his arms.

"Liv, I don't want to ask this of you, but there's something I need you to do."

0-0-0

Two nights later, Martha slipped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor had already left to find his prey, confident that his lover could handle her own. She spotted a lone figure walking along the alley where they had parked. It was a young woman, crying softly as she walked. Martha smirked. Soon, whatever was troubling this woman would trouble her no more. Ever. They had worked out a way to stop those they took from becoming vampires- although a trace of doubt remained in her mind about it, she told herself that even if the humans did turn into brethren, they would pose no threat. She stepped forward.

"You alright?" She asked softly, voice laced with false concern. The woman did not seem to see her, but kept on walking. Martha frowned and stepped in front of her. "Hey, did you hear me?" The woman looked up.

"Exactly like he said." She murmured. Martha's frown deepened.

"What…?" She never finished. The young woman pulled a torch out of the pocket of her coat and shone it straight into the vampire's face. Martha shrieked in pain, twisting and falling to the ground. She looked up in time to see the woman pull a stake from her coat- where _had_ she hidden that?- and move to plunge it into the helpless vampire's chest. Another figure stopped her with a yell, and Martha was relieved to see the Doctor grab the stranger and hold her fast. He looked down at her with concern.

"Are you alright? Did the human hurt you?" Martha got up.

"You saw the stake- she used a torch too, that was why I called."

"What shall we do with her?" Martha looked at the human distastefully.

"Kill her. Now."

0-0-0

The next morning, Jack stood over the body of a young woman. Her curly black hair lay in a pool of her own blood- caused when her neck had been ripped out. Gwen had left the alley at that point- despite all she had seen, she still hated the sight of such gruesome deaths as this one.

"What d'you think it was?" Owen asked, moving to stand by his leader.

"You really want to know? Vampires." At the sight of Owen's raised eyebrow, he continued. "One broke out of the hospital yesterday- well, he looked like one anyway- so I'm guessing it had something to do with that."

When they got back, some interesting new information was added to the case. First, Ianto confirmed that the victim had been the escaped vampire's girlfriend. Then Tosh came in, trailed by a confused-looking Letitia Jones. Jack stood in front of her.

"This is something to do with Martha, isn't it?" she asked, a defiant look on her face. "If it is- I want you to know that I'm not about to betray her. Not ever. She's my sister, and sisters don't do that to each other." Jack nodded.

"I know, and I'm not asking you to betray her. In fact, this doesn't even directly involve her, as far as I know. Tell me all you know about the man she brought to LazLabs. Tell me about the Doctor."

0-0-0

_She's a vampire  
Desire darker than black  
She's a vampire  
Reach higher, no turning back  
Her wings are curtains of the night  
She knows no wrong or right_

0-0-0


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor and Martha sat together on the chair in the console room. The Doctor had his arm around his lover, who leant her head against his shoulder as they thought on what they would do next.

"They know. Know how to kill us." The Doctor stated quietly. Martha hissed.

"You think?" He looked down at her.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Fine. But the humans have gone too far. And they know we are here. So why do we wait? Let's kill them." The Doctor tutted softly.

"You are getting ahead of yourself. If they_ do_ know how to stop us, and I doubt it's more than a few, then such action would be rash. We need to be slightly more… subtle." Martha raised an eyebrow, the edge of her lip curling upwards as she looked up at the Doctor.

"And what would that involve, exactly?" The Doctor smirked.

"A slow revenge. First, on the one who betrayed us." He slipped a phone from his pocket. "From this, I think it's time we paid a visit to a Mr David Thomas."

0-0-0

David sat curled in the corner of his house. He was hiding from the sun, waiting for Olivia to come home. He was worried. She had been far too long, but he had vowed not to end his sufferings until he knew he had his revenge. Suddenly, a strange noise like an old engine roared around in the silence of the house. He looked up. A tall blue box had appeared out of nowhere by the door to the living room in which he hid. He stood and pressed himself further into the corner, carefully avoiding the light coming in through the window as a tall blue box appeared out of nowhere by the door. He hissed as the lights flashing on the top seared into his eyes, forcing them closed. When he opened them again, a man stood directly in front of him. His skin was deathly pale, his fangs standing out against the blood-red lips. Brown hair hung lankly over his forehead, a few strands reaching his cold black eyes.

"You hurt Martha." He snarled. A wave of anger rushed through David as he stared back.

"She did this to me. Made me like you. Was I supposed to just take it?"

"You were supposed to die. It was a mistake that you did not, a mistake which will not happen again."

"What have you done to Olivia?"

"The woman you sent? You should have gone yourself if you care for her as much as you seem to. Anyway, she matters not. You will soon join her." Dave leapt to the side as the stranger lashed out at him. The claws stuck in the wall. As David raced into the next room, he heard a shriek of pain.

0-0-0

Sunlight streamed in through the hole in the wall left by the Doctor's claws. His hand blistered and he cried out in pain, leaping away. Behind him, Martha rushed out of the TARDIS and he looked up.

"Kill him." She nodded, running out the room after David as the Doctor clutched his hand to his chest. The rogue vampire leapt down the hall, pausing for the briefest of moments to turn on the light at the end. Martha screeched and beat a hasty retreat back to the TARDIS, where the Doctor stood examining his blistered hand. He looked up as she entered.

"He escaped." She told him shortly. "Your hand…"

"Will heal. Hopefully soon- but for now, we need to think of something else for that man."

"Free rein on the inventiveness then?" The Doctor smirked.

"Oh yes."

0-0-0

"Jack?" Ianto's voice made Jack look up. Tish stood nervously by his desk, face whipping round to see the newcomer as well.

"What is it?"

"There's someone here who says he has some information for you. It's about Martha." Jack was instantly alert. He looked over at Tish, whose hand was gripping the desk she stood by.

"What is it?" The girl asked, concerned.

"Ask him yourself." Ianto stepped aside, allowing Tosh, Owen and Gwen through. They were each holding the end of a rope which was bound to a figure in the middle- a man Jack recognised instantly.

"You're the man from the hospital- David Thomas, wasn't it?" The vampire nodded sourly.

"Was. I'm not so sure any more." His eyes fell on Tish. "You look like…" Jack cut him off.

"I'm told you have information on a Miss Martha Jones."

"Oh yeah." His eyes did not leave Tish. "You related to her?"

"I am, yes. What is it?" She asked urgently.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Of course not! They only exist in stories!" Jack shook his head.

"Afraid not, sweetheart. You're looking at one right now."

"You mean he's…?"

"Yes, thanks to your sister." David spat. He glared at Tish. "She did it, you know. She bit me."

"What on earth are you talking about?" The vampire gave a bark of mirthless laughter.

"Don't you know your fantasy tales? Before becoming a vampire- you need to be bitten by one." Tish was shocked.

"You're not saying…"

"'Fraid so, love." He smirked. "Your big sister is a vamp. So's her friend."

"Friend?" Jack asked, standing up.

"Yep. Tall, brown hair…"

"No…" Tish breathed. Jack was shocked. It could only be the Doctor.

"Oh yes. And I'm here to make you an offer. You see, I never chose to be _this_." He glanced down at himself and grimaced in distaste. "They bit me, murdered my girlfriend. So now I want them dead."

"Wait a second, aren't vampires already…" Gwen was silenced by a glare from Toshiko, Ianto and Owen as the vampire they were holding continued.

"I know how to do it. I know how to incapacitate them. I'll give it to you in return for your promise that, no matter what happens, you _will_ kill them." Jack glanced at Tish.

"And if I say no?"

"They go free. I go free- I am stronger than you mortals are. These," He indicated the rope "Are a mere show. A means of getting to you- supposedly ensuring your safety. I will probably die anyway, I have no wish to continue like this. But they will go free. They will kill. Last night's attack angered them, they want my head and I doubt they will stop there."

"What do you mean- last night's attack?"

"I sent my girlfriend to take revenge on the vampires that did this to me. I could not go as I knew the sun would soon rise, but I gave her the tools she needed. However, they eluded and killed her."

"She was the girl we found this morning? I am so sorry." Jack murmured.

"Better dead than a life as a vampire."

"Maybe. How long do we have to consider your offer?"

"Tomorrow night. If you refuse, I will face them alone. I may do some damage, but that will be all. There are two of them and the man is faster and more powerful than I. He smashed through a brick wall with his bare hands- I cannot equal that. His hand is burned, but it will recover fast. By tomorrow night, it will have healed."

"Wait- how do you know all this?" The vampire shrugged.

"A voice. In my head. It's the vampire consciousness- keeps trying to take control. I can hear it."

"You mean, it isn't actually those who are bitten who attack, but a separate entity?" He nodded.

"Yes." Jack allowed the ghost of a smile to cross his features. Perhaps there was some hope for the Doctor and Martha.

"Alright. We'll let you know of our decision tomorrow evening. Until then, you will need to remain in a cell. Understand that this is for your own safety, as well as the safety of those around you."

"Of course. But remember what I said- the vampires are dangerous."

"So are a lot of other things I've had the misfortune to face. Until tomorrow evening then." The vampire allowed himself to be led away, leaving Jack and Tish to think over the implications of what they had just heard.

0-0-0

_Dead are the places where this goddess has been  
Cold is the skin that this creature has seen  
Her universe is an ocean of blood  
Her dining table the cradle of mud_

0-0-0


End file.
